


Bargains

by Xidaer



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Demogorgon - Freeform, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster sex, Not Stranger Things, Succubus, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: Queen Succubus Malcanthet makes a sexual bargain with the Demogorgon for safe passage across his realm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a slash fiction public reading during the height of the Stranger Things craze. I just couldn't ship the ST demogorgon, but the D&D one was totes doable.

Her wrists were light, but she did not recall anyone releasing her from her chains.

The gouges in her wings were slowly healing, the constant irritation from the iron rings vanished with the manacles. The spell, half a prayer to the dark lord himself, had worked- to a point. Instead of looking out to the star drenched sky, and full twin moons there was only yellow mist, meeting at the horizon line with an endless murky sea. These briny waters, broken by tall, sharp rocky prominences- scattered out in pairs, mirroring the ruler of this realm.

Turning away from the sea, she took off in an easy lope through the vast jungle-covered continent. She knew where she had to go. Despite her voluptuous human figure, her apparent naked vulnerability was belied by her long prehensile tail tipped with a spike-like stinger whipping in agitation and warning. Her bat-like wings and graceful, swept back horns marked Malcanthet as a Succubus- and her confidence of this layer of the Abyss flagged her as Succubus Queen to the denizens.

The air was filled with the scent of salt spray and decay. Her powerful legs carrying her swiftly to the Demogorgon's palace. It’s twin towers echoed their prince, shaped very roughly like tightly coiled serpents, crowned with skull-shaped minarets. A shudder ran through her, memories rising unbidden, the hisses of the aboleths and kraken and unnamable creatures in the reefs and caverns beneath the fortress a counterpoint to the moans and whimpers she remembered.

There were no guards to block her way; no one to make her pause and rethink this reckless plan as she threw open the doors to the throne room. The Demogorgon drew themselves up to their full 18-foot height, their blue-green skin gleamed in the light, plated with snake-like scales. Malcanthet let her eyes roam over their body, torso and legs of a giant lizard and their thick, forked tail, but really it was the sight of the long tentacles at the end of their arms and thick cock hanging low, hiding a slit that mirrored her own that raised her heart rate.

The Demogorgan’s eyes gazed out at her from under thick black unibrows, their two ape heads barring their long yellowed fangs in apparent challenge, but she knew them, Aameul (the left head) and Hethradiah (the right), and how their serpent necks gave away their true thoughts. They were surprised to see her, but not displeased.

“My lord,” she said, voice ringing out, “ I ask for safe travels through and out of your land.”

“It seems you already have traveled through our lands,” Aameul stated.

“And it’s doubtful you have anything to offer us to give aid and help you leave,” Hethradiah finished.

Malcanthet whipped her tail at the insult,”I assure you, my lord, I have plenty to give.” Her wings snapped out putting on full display her heavy breasts, the curve of her belly, and the tangle of curls leading to her already damp slit.

“We of course mean no disrespect, your majesty,” “We are well aware of your...prowess.” A blush spread down the long red bridge of their noses, shocking against the flanking blue cheeks.

“Do we have a bargain?”

“An evening of your time…” Aameul began, the Demogorgan’s tentacles twitching.

“...for safe passage through our realm? Yes, we can provide that,” Hethradiah said.

“Come,” they ordered together, forked tail lashing in anticipation.

She didn’t hesitate, her breathing already beginning to quicken. They both knew they entered this agreement with equal ardor.

The Demogorgan wasted no time, striking out with a tentacle from their right wrapping securely around her waist. With but a hint of their strength, she was pulled from the floor, to press against their chest. She leaned forward, licking along the vulnerable scales in the valley between his two necks. There was no time to enjoy the flavor of salt and power before her head was yanking back tentacles in a strangle hold around her hair and horns. “Still sensitive from Amoth?” she gasped out.

Both heads growled. Reminding the Demogorgan of the god who’d nearly cut them in half, creating the duel heads was incredibly foolish… unless one wanted to be treated roughly.

The grip on her waist tightened, “Wings up your highness.” Another tentacle moved to bind her wrists together, crushing them and forcing her chest out. Her shoulder blades pinched together as her wings flapped uselessly trying to steady herself.

Aameul tucked their face along her neck, breathing in her scent, “Or should I call you my little bat,”

“My pet,” commented Hethradiah dragging the tips of their fangs along her side.

“You ask to submit to me as if there would be no consequences,” their hot breath whispered in her ear.

“As if you would be the one in control of our most sensitive areas.” The Demogorgan said more loudly brushing the fur lining Hethradiah’s face along the underside of her breast.

Malcanthet let out a breathless laugh, “oh, I was counting on there being consequences,” her tail curved forward, coming up to caress their slit, feeling the shudder as she dragged her soft skin against their engorged cock and hidden clit. Feeding from the wave of lust, she continued “but I think it’s you who will submit first.”

Fangs suddenly flared against the pulse point of her neck. Hethradiah raised their mouth from her breast letting Aameul handle the threat. “Your pupils are like saucers, pet.”

The Demogorgan’s seemingly endless supply of tentacles reached out and gripped her ankles, spreading her completely. She struggled not to let her eyes flutter shut.

Malcanthet was helpless as she was forced down onto the enormous swollen cock. Filled, filled completely for the first time in eons, her gutteral moans rang out echoed by the twin voices of the Demogorgan.

Inhaling sharply, the succubus recovered herself to begin running her tail along the sensitive path from cunt to clit, circling sensitive nub as the blunt edge of her tail blade rocked delicately against their folds. Aameul bit her neck, nearly breaking skin as they chased what made her whimper. Tentacles circled her breasts, squeezing and massaging them mercilessly as she clenched around the massive cock inside her.

“You’re giving in,” Hethradiah whispered, “I can feel your heart racing, your breath coming in gasps,” a tentacle tracing along her lips, “your wet slickness against my scales” snaking the limb down her throat as she whimpered around it. “You’re mine, pet, and you forget... Night lasts forever in my realm."


End file.
